


An End to Take-Away

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 March 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An End to Take-Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 21 March 2012.

In Ginny's hands, what to Harry had appeared an indifferent collection of comestibles became a feast. The meal began with a spicy cucumber and coconut milk soup. The soup was followed by a ham and goat cheese tart, which was served with braised radishes in brown sauce, ginger-butter-braised celery with roasted walnuts, sautéd mushrooms, and caramelised onions with nutmeg. For dessert, there was a dried fruit pudding smothered in hard sauce.

Harry licked his spoon and smiled. "Delicious! Thanks."

"You're welcome, but now that your kitchen's truly empty, you'd best go shopping."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow, it's your turn to cook."


End file.
